Come on get higher
by Miraxoxo
Summary: Based off the song. Its just to help break the writers block, might delete


Come on get higher.

*Come on get higher, loosen my lips

Faith and desire in the swing of your hips, just to pull me down hard and drown me in love*

*Dom's pov*

I finally convinced my dad to let me have a little party in my backyard. Senior year is almost over and I want to end it with a big bang. There is beer, people, good music, and even better food.

The only problem is Mia begged him to let some of her lame little friends to come. Great just what I need, some freshie/sophomores to ruin my night.

Mia's friends were all talking in the corner and out of my way. I hated how she was dressed; she had a v-neck and skinny jeans that made her look more appealing than I wanted. She had a bottle in her hand and I was hoping that it was some new kind of tea.

"Mia!" I motioned for her to come over. She excused herself from her friend and walked over.

"Yea?"

"Change."

"What?"

"I can't have you dressed like that with these guys here, and you are too young for beer." I instructed her snatching the bottle from her.

"Well one; no one is even paying attention to us, and two all of you are too young for beer too so i'll take that back thank you."

"Mia I'm serious change now."

She fixated her attention to a girl standing behind me and rushed right past me.

"Letty, I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Yea, I could hear the music from across the street and decided to come."

I turned around to see who this girl was and found myself in awe at who it was.

She was a new girl at my school and in my neighborhood. She was a junior and kinda hot. But today she looked totally amazing. She wore a red crop top that revealing her toned stomach and nice chest. She also had on tight black leather tights that showed off her butt and she had beautiful wavy hair. Ok she was really hot.

She followed Mia over to their little corner. I noticed the other girls diss her and ignore her.

"Yo Dom ain't that Mia's little friend, the one who came over the house the over day."Vince pointed out.

"Yea, Letty. She's looking good today."

"Oh shit you like her."

"No I don't."

"Yea you do." He said just as Letty yelled at one of the girls and flipped her off. "Well I think you should go over there and rescue her."

I glanced over my shoulder at Vince and we both chuckled.

"Good idea man."

I approached the girls gaining glares from Mia as I did.

"What now Dom?"

"I'm not here for you, I came to welcome Letty to the neighborhood properly."

"Dude I've been here for almost 2 months, I think I'm well welcomed."

"Well you also look like you already have enemies."

"There's no need to do that, we were just talking Dom." Mia's annoying friend Amber peeped up. "Right Letty."

"Can it blondey, no one is talking to you." Letty quipped. "Come on Dom, let's go."

She joined me out on the actual floor and I handed her a bud light.

"This isn't a set up to get me drunk is it?"

"Nope."

"Good,But I hate bud light. Now Corona is my favorite." She replaced the bud light with a Corona.

"Oh I never tried one, I've always had bud light."

"If you grew up like I did you would be drinking Tequila and Corona from your baby bottle." She joked grabbing me a Corona and cracking them open on the ice bin.

"Ah! Well here's to firsts." We clinked bottles and then sipped the amber liquid.

"You're right they are alot better."

"Told ya."

"Now come dance with me."

She chuckled then glanced around at all the girls staring at me.

"I think you have enough candidates."

"I don't see anyone but you."

"I pick the song."

"Fair enough. What do you have in mind?"

She smiled at me and walked over to the ipod that was playing the musical selections unplugging the device and plugging in her own. She sauntered back over to me as the song whine up by kat deluna came on.

"This is nice song, and it definitely got the crowd pumped."

"The power of Kat Deluna."

She began to gyrate and dance with me. I pulled her closer to me and as soon as the chorus came on I turned her around and held her against me. She stopped for a second then continued to dance against me.

As we danced I swore the whole world slowed down and all that was there was Letty. I held her waist and she turned around at me slightly over her shoulder. I could see a fire in her eyes and feel the desire through every move she made. Everything got ten times hotter, she turned around and looked me right in the eye.

"You're a pretty good dancer Letty."

"You're not half bad yourself."

"Excuse me Dom, can I have the next dance with your friend." A guest inquired checking out Letty.

Letty smiled at me and approached the boy taking his hand, I frowned and turned away. But then I heard cracking sound and a shriek of pain from the boy. I turned back around to see Letty holding him on the ground with her knee and his arm twisted.

"you wanna keep that hand?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. Please let me go."

"I'm gonna let you go, then you are going to leave my street and never come back. When you see me in school you will walk right past me. And you will apologize to Dom for being such a nuisance, and to top it off you will apologize to Mia for what you said to her earlier. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Ok, good boy."

She let him go and the first thing he did was run to his car.

"Hey man, wait up!" His friend called out following after him.

Letty sashayed back over to me smirking as she did.

"Did I surprise you?"

"Kinda."

"I've made my appearance, its time for me to leave."

"Wait lemme go with you."

"Are you sure, you might not approve of my activities."

"Try me."

"What about your party?"

"Its pretty boring, only got interesting when you showed up. Don't want it to end."

"Ok, come on."

She took me to an old playground on the calmer side of our neighborhood. We sat on the swings and she pulled out a little baggie with greenish substance in it.

"Is that?"

"Weed? Yea. Want some?"she rolled up her blunt.

I just nodded and accepted the blunt she offered.

"I didn't know you smoked."

She exhaled the white smoke in the air then smiled at me.

"That's cause I didn't tell you."

"Mia doesn't smoke, does she?"

"Hell no, that's why this is so private. She would freak."

"So why do you come here?"

"It's peaceful. Quiet and almost secret."

"Secret huh?"

"Yea."

"Alot of you is secret. Like your fighting skills, your habits. What else are you also a spy?"

"Shh don't tell anybody." She joked.

"Tell me one thing no one knows about you."

"ok, I'm super into american muscle and my dream car is a Jensen Inceptor. I used to fix cars back in the DR with my dad."

"Wow, you are like the female me."

"I guess." She blew out another puff if smoke that appeared alot different than mine.

"Uh why does your's smell stronger than mine?"

"Because it is."

"Why?"

"Didn't think you could handle a bong."

"Let me try."

"Ok."

She hopped off her swing and approached mine handing whatever she had. When I inhaled I immediately felt the difference between the two and I struggled to hold back the cough I chuckled slightly at my reaction.

"I warned you."

"Point taken."

I noted how close she was to me and I decided to take advantage of our position. Careful not to lose my hand I held her closer. She must have caught on to what I was doing because she tilt her head slightly and inched her head closer.

Our noses grazed softly before our lips met. I took the moment to really appreciate how soft and sweet her lips were. Slowly she opened her mouth granting my tongue access to her's. She moved her hands to the back of my head as we kissed. She kissed like an angel.

Slowly she pulled away and stared at me with her soft gentle chocolate brown eyes, she beamed a smile that made my heart melt.

I think I'm in love.

Ok and cue the people yelling at me for having them smoke weed. So this will be a short story and I'm just doing this to jog ideas of stuff back into my brain for all my loves waiting for chapter 5 of Hymn For The Missing. I know weed isn't cool guys, but it was part of a joke because of the song; Come on get higher. I laughed, I don't know.

But this might not stay up it was just a cute little story and something to break the writers block. -mira


End file.
